


Bed Bug

by plutodraws



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Incomplete, M/M, rough idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodraws/pseuds/plutodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi, so ready to sleep and start his new job, hears a sound across the wall that...why can't he just ignore it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Bug

**Author's Note:**

> This sprang from an AU I liked, It's not very fleshed out. I might come back to it, it's a cute little blurb.
> 
> EDIT: Finished Iwa's perspective! I'm thinking of writing Oikawa's perspective which...gets a little more interesting. and a lot more drunk.

Iwaizumi Hajime slumps tiredly over his porcelain sink. He looks at his face and skin with familiarity as he brushes his teeth, once in a while making a dumb face to entertain himself. He can’t stop thinking about his new job. It’s going to be so exciting! He would finally stop getting calls from his Dad about how he needed to “earn a living”, he’ll finally be getting money (even if it was minimum wage), and he’ll finally have something to do during the day instead of casually moping around eating Top Ramen. The thought of his Dad finally not hounding him gives him a wide toothy grin, causing white toothpaste goop to trickle down the side of his mouth.

He finishes and spits down the drain. His old toothbrush is getting frayed and crazy, he knows, but he doesn’t have the effort to go and get a whole new one.

Flicking his bathroom light switch. The expected delay in the second bulb’s shutting off. Adjusting his tight gray boxer briefs and scratching his side. A noticeable shift in floor temperature from white bathroom tile to bedroom hardwood. His bed, a metal-frame wire box with muted green sheets and a white pillow. It always gave Hajime the homiest, coziest feeling in his chest. He climbs in, gets into his sideways sleeping pose -- both legs stretched out far like a sprint and face pressed on its side -- and clutches his second pillow in his arms against his chest. He rubs the soft feathery side of his clutched pillow against the soft, tan skin of his cheek. With another flick of the light, this time the less-delayed side table light, Hajime was ready to sleep off his last day as a non-working man.

Someone else, however, doesn’t seem ready to sleep just yet.

Iwaizumi impatiently lifts his head up and turns on the side-table lamp. He can hear a very faint whimpering moan from somewhere. He thinks he could be dreaming it, knowing what weird dreams he’s come up with...

His head turns subtly as he tries to place the sound’s loudest direction. He gets up and moves his head near the right side of his bed frame on the wall. It’s clear now — a quiet whimper with occasional yelps of breath scattered throughout. He’d cried before and he knows this is an intense bout of sadness -- this person is quiet, his breath hitching at every heaved sigh. Hajime felt terrible. He had no idea why, or even what really manifested his soul in that single moment, but he just felt awful. A storm filled his chest and he quietly, barely even a whisper, sighed:

“aww…”

It was gone in an instant; the whimper went silent. Yelps were cut off and no more sound came from the other side of Iwa’s wall. He isn’t sure what to think and realizes only then that if his walls were thin enough for him to hear the adjacent whimper, the other person could probably hear his sound of sympathy.

“hello?”

Iwaizumi is silent. He has absolutely no idea how to respond. He could say nothing and only make the mystery boy (whose gender he assumed from the tone of the ‘hello’) more dismayed. He could respond and run the risk of...he didn’t even know. Just something. He felt anxious over the mystery of what could possibly--

“h-hi.”

He said something. It wasn’t much, and it was stammered, and it had the groggy voice crack of a man ready to sleep, but he said something.

“c-can you hear me? Could..could you hear me before?”

The mystery man, even with his muffled voice through the wall, clearly trailed off on his last sentence and hoped Hajime had no idea what he was talking about. But he did have an idea.

“...Yeah. Are--are you okay?”

“oh, um...s’okay. You don’t have to worry, I’ll be alright.”

“Are you...sure? I know it’s not my business, I’m sorry, I just--”

“--yeah, I mean, I don’t know...you’re next door, right? You’re 12B?”

“Yeah, I am. I got this place pretty recently so I haven’t met any neighbors yet.” And I’m just really lazy, he thought to himself.

“...Well welcome to the neighborhood I guess, our walls are thinner than I thought.” The neighbor lets out a forced chuckle at the oddness of the situation. “I’m pretty recent here too.” Hajime hears a swishing noise for some seconds then a thump against the floor from the other side.

Iwa isn’t exactly sure how to continue...he has no idea what boundaries existed in this completely weird moment. _I just...wanna go to bed, but…_

“H-hey, so...do you wanna talk? a-about anything? I’ve gone through issues without anyone there to talk to and...I know it’s...hard.” His voice trails off as he feels more vulnerable in his offer.

No response. He lost him. He thought the mystery man left, surely turned off by such a forward and strange offer. Suddenly, he hears him shuffle a bit and pipe up.

“Yeah, um…okay. Let’s talk. I’d...like that.”

Hajime could hear a faint lag to his words. He couldn’t ignore the faint thumping sounds also permeating the shared wall, which he only started questioning now. What the hell kept--

 _clank_. He soon realizes, as the thumping sound against hardwood became a clear clanking against glass...it might be the sound of drinks. A lot of finished drinks.

_This little talk might not have been the best choice._ _Sure, he's my neighbor, but...I need sleep. And I have work. And...gah, I really just don't have the patience for this._ He heaves out a heavy sigh and bends down towards the floor, gripping the wall as he navigates the pitch black of his bedroom. He leans his back against the cold drywall, folds his legs over each other, and stretches to his side to grab a pillow from his bed.

“So...What’s going on? Did something happen?” Iwa suppressed the part of him wanting to sound impatient. He spoke sincerely for this man even as his eyelids droop more than he’d like them to.

The man starts giggling to himself and takes a swig backwards by the sound of his swishing drink across the wall. “Heh, well..you asked, finally! Someone did! Someone did…” His voiced trailed off in small indiscernible words.

“What do you mean?”

“Just, ah, ahaha!..It’s pointless! My family’s gone, except-cept my mom! Who, boy...she... ” The boy _thump_ s his drink one more time. His breath is hitching more and more between laughs.

Iwaizumi is intrigued but has no combination of words in his head that could follow that...especially for some random dude. He’s always been bad at giving advice. Helping friends was never his forte. Tired thoughts race through his head telling him how stupid he is for showing interest in some stranger he probably can’t help too much anyways.

He starts to quietly sit forward, thinking maybe he might be able to head back into bed without a sound.

“And now, y’know, that’s-that’s not so bad. My mom’s a chore, sure, whatever...always been manageable, r-...right? Especially during-during high school? Well,..not anymore! Kicked right out of the house!”

Hajime’s head swivels immediately as he hears the loudest _thump_ yet. A bottle landed far away from the shared wall but clunked the floor loud. _He’s throwing shit now. Great._

“Hey, uh...look, man, I don’t really know what to say. That really sucks and...I’m sorry that happened, but, uh..” This is bad. Really bad. I couldn’t be worse at this if I tried, Hajime thinks.

Suddenly, though, the springs of the other boy’s bed move and Iwa hears sporadic footsteps away from the wall. After only a couple seconds the other apartments silent -- no thumps, no footsteps, no clanks, no moans or giggles.

 _Shit. I have to wait until I hear him again, don’t I._ Hajime loves sleep, especially now, but he also loves the idea of waking up with a fully intact neighbor.

More and more minutes pass. Nothing. This’ll drive him insane...he waits and waits, his eyes constantly closing on him as he can’t get his mind off just how soft his sheets are against his neck, back, legs…

 _FUCK._ He rips his comforter from his body and stomps towards his door, grabbing a white t-shirt along the way. He’s barely through the second arm hole when his right fist bangs impatiently on the door of 12B.

_Fuckin’, just...open the door. Please. I’m so tired god damn it just ope--_

The neighbor cautiously slides the deadbolt and pulls the door to 12B open. Iwaizumi stands impatiently in the doorway with his hand propped against the wall, partially the only thing keeping him awake.

“U-uh...Hi? Who-who are you?”

Iwaizumi absolutely freezes. His impatient, aggravated brow turns upward and his entire being is suddenly awestruck at the person in front of him.

Hajime noticed the boy’s flowing brown hair first, which, even with some stray tufts pushed up from his pillow, looked perfectly made for this boy. His cheeks were bright and rosy from the alcohol, his eyes were half-closed and tired, his gorgeous parted lips made a slight “o” as he wondered who could be knocking on his door right now. What he noticed next, though, shut him up even longer. The boy clutched a full six pack in his left hand and...only wore a loose slate-gray shirt and dark green briefs. The rest of his pale, hairless legs were uncovered and crossed as he leaned.

Iwaizumi’s head shot back up immediately.

“Sso? Can I help you?” The boy asked, stuttering at points as his drinks took more effect.

“..uh! heh! I, well, um…” Iwaizumi started turning red. He felt...silly. Why was he there?  _I can sleep now...and I have work! Just go!_ _This guy’s fine!_

A single unfiltered thought raced through Hajime’s mind. _You’re right...he certainly is fine._

“I, heh, sorry...so you, uh...um...didn’t order any food?”

_Stupid Hajime! Food? What food?! Stupid, stupid Hajime! Abort. Abort!_

The neighbor went from confused to absolutely bewildered. “F-food? You’re not carrying any--”

Iwa sprints to his door and slams it a bit too loud behind him. _That was bad. You...you might be an idiot. You might be the biggest idiot who ever lived._ He slides down his door and sighs a couple times, swallowing the absolute terror that was that interaction. _That guy probably thinks his roommate is a creepy stalker now. Or a crazed druggie who trips at night and pretends he’s a delivery boy. Or both! Fuckin’ great, Iwaizumi!_

He holds his head in his hands and tries to quell the thousands of thoughts that wouldn’t leave. He couldn’t get over this boy, and his face, and his hair...his cheeks... _his briefs..._

Hajime huffs his embarrassment away and climbs back to his feet. He shifts gears towards sleep; he's tired enough to forget about this catastrophe at least ‘till morning. He grabs his second pillow and clutches it as he thumps back into bed and replays that interaction a million times in his head.

_Order any food...are you fuckin’ kidding me…_

Within another half hour, at the productive time of 3:30A.M., Iwaizumi Hajime is sound asleep.


End file.
